


Silver Lined Fate

by jaycona



Category: Green Day
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M, alternative reality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaycona/pseuds/jaycona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: When something tragic happens to Billie right before their 21st Century Breakdown tour. What or who will help him through this tough time? </p><p> </p><p>Basically, this story can go anywhere. Also, this was my fanfic and I'm currently editing it. I originally posted it on http://www.kettturtonfan.net/sullen-riot/viewstory.php?sid=1174&index=1 , so just bare with me, I'm still trying to figure this AO3 thing out. </p><p>Disclaimer: I have only the money to buy Green Day shirt, cd's, etc. So don't sue for anything. I own nothing besides the story line, and my characters Deem, Jam, and Izzi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Brain Stew

It is that time of year where we say goodbye to the dreary weather and welcome the sunny weather and soon to be summer heat. Our favorite band members have all joined for the day of “do nothing” to celebrate. With this, each of them are extremely bored.

Billie P.O.V. 

I look around my living room in no sense of haste. It was day where you could go on a walk, and should enjoy nature, but like the nimrods we are, we all decided to just sit around inside all day. 

Mike’s limbs were absurdly positioned in a way that did not look comfortable, but that was Mike. I watched him continuously shake his head and play with his hair absentmindedly, he had had a little too much coffee today if you asked me.

Tre, the classic hyperactive nut had his usual faux hawk in a messy arrangement of hair, similarly resembling that of a mop. He was sprawled out on a couch across from me, looking as dead as one could be.

"Hey, Tre?" I questioned him.

He slowly opened his eyes narrowly at me; he must have been sleeping, an unusual occurrence for Tre. Which I guess really shows you how much of a drag the day way.

Mike, Tre, and I are all mindlessly bored. We had just finished recording 21st Century Breakdown last week. Now we just had to wait for it to be mastered, and while we relentlessly wait for that, we and are in the process of collaborating a tour for the summer of 2009 to promote the new album.

"Yeah Bill?" he responded lazily.

"Who are we going to have for our opening band for our tour?" I inquired while absent mindedly fiddling with a thread on my shirt.

I've been trying to think of an opening band, but my brain has been farting for the last three weeks. We hadn’t really talked about it, but we really needed to find an opening band…

"I don't know.... Mike, you got anyone in mind?" he asked Mike.

I looked over at Mike, but not before catching Tre pick up one of Jacob’s markers he’d left around and drawing a face on his hand. If you asked me, those markers are laying around just begging for someone to trip or step on it.

Mike rolled his eyes at Tre’s childish behavior, which we both were accustomed to at this point.

"Why do you think I do?" he inquired while throwing his head up so all he could see was my white ass ceiling.

 

"Well, do you?" Tre asked without looking up from his current art project.

 

"Maybe..."

That caught Tre’s attention, but only for a moment.

"Then tell us man. We're dying over here!!" he shouted at Mike while reverting his attention back to his masterpiece. 

"Maybe I want you to die," Mike replied sarcastically, a usual tone for him.

"You'll go nowhere without us! Spill your beans," Tre replied impatiently and threw the marker back on to the carpet to threaten the safety of all Armstrong living room pedestrians.

"Ughhhhh... Fine. I've been keeping my eye on a band called Silver Lined Bitches," Mike exasperated.

 

"Never heard of them. What about you Tre?" I inquired.

 

"Not at all." Tre stated, "Explain Mikey."

 

"Well," Mike began, "SLB is a band that plays Foxboro type material, but with an intriguing and distinguished punk touch."

 

"Interesting so far, how many albums have they released?" I asked while situating myself into a more comfortable position.

 

"So far, I think three. At least those are the only ones that I can recall."

 

"Do tell, what are the titles?"

 

"Good god man, I'm not a search engine."

 

"Mikeyyyyyy!!?? Please? Please? Please! Please! Please!! Please!!! Please!!!! Please!!!!! PLE..."

 

"OKAY! Okay, I'll tell. They have 'Musically Insane', then "Bombed Bitch', and the most recent, 'Resident in Hatred'!" He shouted and crumbled up a sheet of paper near him and threw it at me.

It hit me on the head, but it was paper. Oh boo; it hurt so much. I just continued on like he hadn’t reacted in the same childish manner I had just before.

 

"Sound like they have character. You got your iPod?" I asked him disregarding the fact I had just thrown a tantrum like a three-year-old.

 

"Right here," he replied while pulling his iPod out of his jean pocket. He looked quite irritated might I add.

 

"Play your favorite song by them," I requested of him submissively.

 

"Demanding aren’t we?" he commented lightly under his breath as he scrolled through his songs. I gave him a cheeky smile in return.

He found the song and pressed play, and out of the small speaker, the garage band’s music did exude.

As we all listened, I heard a difference in the singer’s voice than what I had been expecting. It was soothing, and full of passion - not to mention, sexy.

 

"Hey Mike, what's the singer's name?" I inquired after about a minute into the sound.

 

"What am I? Wikipedia?" he demanded.

 

"Do you really want me to throw another tantrum?" I challenged him.

 

He narrowed his eyes at me. Which made my mouth form a smirk.

 

"It's Demonik Pillar, you ass. Everyone calls him Deem though."

 

“Why Deem?” I asked him.

 

“I don’t know! He doesn’t like pronunciating “K’s”? How the fuck should I know?” he retorted; that really got to him.

"What about the drummer and bass player?"

 

He narrowed his eyes yet again. I know I'm pushing his buttons, but it's been a boring day. I need more enjoyment.

 

"The drummer is Izzi Carmel, and the bassist is Jam Beeght. Any more questions, I suggest you Google it, or else I’m going to beat your ass," he stated irritated.

 

"Fine,” I replied and we all quieted down to listen to the rest of song.

 

Eventually, Mike played a couple other of their songs because we had been arguing through the majority of the first song.

 

"So, what do you two knuckle heads think?" Mike questioned us after we had heard a sizable amount of their original works.

 

"I really like them and their sound. I love the singer’s voice especially. I believe they have potential to be really great musicians. What do you think Tre?" I asked.

 

"I think the drummer's hot," Tre responded.

 

I looked over at Tre to ask him how the hell he knew what the drummer looked like and noticed that he was looking at a picture of the band on his phone via the very handy Google images. The man had no shame, practically drooling a river, indicating his very obvious attraction.

What really caught my eye was who I assumed was Deem. He had black, spiky, and dyed blond tipped hair. He had tanned skin, and wore seductive eyeliner. His left eyebrow was pierced, and he was wearing a plain black shirt with tight, black skinny jeans with a studded belt. Damn... he's fuckin' hot!

I shook my head from my own spell of attraction and gave Tre a dry look.

 

"I meant the music, dumbass." I told Tre.

 

"Oh yeah, that. I think their material is pretty good. I think we should contact their manager," he mentioned. He then turned his attention back to the picture displayed on his phone.

 

I looked over at Mike who just have me a “not bad” face, so I figured we might as well end the search.

 

"Then it's settled." I proclaimed, "If we can get them to come on tour, then they shall be the opening band."

 

Usually, we find a backup choice, but oh well. It's been a long, boring, agonizing, pointless, irritating, tiri.. Never mind, getting off topic.

In general, it's been an uneventful day. Thought it was only 6pm it was time to settle on our hopes, and find something entertaining to do while we're at it. Boredom really didn’t have a positive effect on us.

As we scrolled through movie titles on Netflix, I couldn’t help but think about Deem. I wondered what he was like behind his good looks. I knew it wasn’t good for me to already be crushing on a potential opening band, but this time, I couldn’t help it.

Mike asked me if I was okay with watching “Men in Black I”, but I was too far gone in my own daydreaming world to care. He could have asked if I was okay with watching “Sharknado” and I would have went along with it.


	2. Obsessions and Suspicions

After a very long “Men in Black I”, Mike and Tre decided to go home. I watched them walk like zombies towards Mike’s car, closing the door behind them. I lazily reached for the remote, turning off the T.V. I got up, seeing them start Mike’s car in my driveway while I picked up Jakob’s markers Tre had used to entertain himself with through the entirety of the movie. Needless to say, he’s lucky those were washable markers. 

While I was cleaning up in my living room, I heard them finally drive down and out the driveway and go down the street. That was all I needed, I then ran up the stair and dashed into my room. 

Throughout the movie, all I could think about was SLB. I wanted to know more, see more, and now was the time I was going to do it. There was just a restlessness I had – I needed to find out more about them, especially Deem.

 

I barely grabbed my wallet, cell phone, and my hat as I flew through my bedroom door and down the hallway to Joey’s room. I could hear him drumming through the door, so I made a point to amplify my voice.

 

“Joey, I’ll be back in a bit, I got my cell phone! Don’t answer the door, and get Jakob to bed!” I yelled from outside his door. I then situated the hat onto my head and jammed my wallet and cellphone in opposite pockets in my black, tight, and not saggy pants.

 

“Ok,” I heard him mumble through the noise that was his drum set. Well, didn’t he take his time answering? Oh well.

 

With that, I ran down the stair and flew through the door like a ninja on speed. I was on a mission from God, well, maybe not “God” God, but perhaps the rock gods? My point is, I have to get SLB’s albums! 

 

I have no idea why, but it’s just something I have to do. It was a boring day, and they will probably be the only thing to get me through the night anyway. I thought as I drove down the street trying to navigate my way to my local Best Buy without being pulled over. 

 

I pulled up through the parking lot and recklessly parked in about 3 different parking spots. I quickly jumped out of my car and locked it as I ran for the store’s doors. 

I ran into and through the store and dashed for the CD section. At this Best Buy they have a local music section which includes dozens of small time band with either small record companies as their sponsors or completely independent. 

 

I arrived there out of breath with many questioning gazes. Well, they can just screw themselves and mind their own damn business. 

 

Ok um… Let’s see. There is K…. There is N… Ah ha! I found the S’s. Okay … um. The Samba Nada… Sacrilegiously Not …. THERE!!!!! SLB! Okay, let’s see what they have. Um.. Well, here’s ‘Bombed Bitch’. Oh and here is ‘Resident in Hatred’! Do they have… Yes! They have it! It’s ‘Musically Insane’! Okay got ‘em all! Damn was I enthusiastic. 

 

I ran through the store yet again. I swear I should own an Olympic gold medal for recklessness. I halted abruptly at a checkout counter. 

 

“Here, I’m getting these. Check me out quickly as you can. And yes, I did find everything fine today,” I said as I placed the CD’s on the counter and hastily grabbed out my wallet and fished out a 50 dollar bill.

 

“Okay sir, you total today is $41.26.” the guy said.

He looked bored out of his mind, probably from work. He resembled every person who just wanted to go home after a long shift, and I was not going to let his exhaustion keep me from speeding home to my computer to upload these bitches onto my iPod.

 

“Here! Take it all, I don’t need a bag or receipt! Have a nice night!” I yelled as I threw a $50 on the counter, grabbed the CD’s, and sprinted to, and out the doors. Damn, I probably look like a maniac trying to out run an imaginary person.

________________________________________________________________

 

As I pulled through my driveway, I imagined how shitty it would have been if a copper had caught me speed, illegally park, and strip a store’s organization. No need to worry though, because none did. Thank god! 

If they had tried, I probably wouldn’t have even seen the damn red and blue lights flashing – I was way too preoccupied with my new purchases to have noticed or hear the obnoxious siren.

I ran up the driveway and hastily opened and closed the door, so quickly, that I didn’t notice that Adrienne’s car was gone.

 

I ran through the hallway and went straight for the kitchen, where my computer was. I carefully sat down at the table and opened my new CD’s.

 

Might I thank Joey for putting up with me for two years and teaching me how to use this computer without breaking it – just another thought in my overloading mind.

 

I carefully popped the first c.d. out of the case and slid it into my computer after I logged myself in, and after multiple complications, got the damn c.d. to play while I downloaded the disc to my IPod. I completed the process with little difficulty and finally got all the CDs onto my IPod.

 

Sometime during the what my mother would call, ungodly hours, I was trying to set up a YouTube account so I could favorite all the interviews of SLB that I liked as I watched them. 

 

I always hated YouTube, but now I see why people would like the site. Though I admit, I hate that you have to put an email with every fucking thing you sign up for though. Then you gotta verify the fucker, and only then can you actually do what you want. It’s a waste of time y’know?

 

After that train wreck was solved, kinda, I was all over their official website and had read about everything about the band and Deem on Wikipedia. Might I add that it took me a century to figure out the URL for the band's official website because I refuse to ‘Google’ anything. I like to fend for myself.

I heard Joey finally go to bed, which brought me out of my SLB trances. I have to admit to myself that I was getting scary obsessive.

“Holy Shit!” I muttered as I glanced at the time on the bottom of the computer screen. It’s nearly 2 am. Crap. Wait, why hasn’t Addie came and asked my why I’m not in bed? She always does, even if I’m writing a song, she still comes to investigate.

 

I got up after I shut down the computer, went to the front door, and glanced out to only notice that her car wasn’t in the driveway. 

In my haste I must not have noticed that she hadn’t been here, which was out of character – she was always home to tell Jakob good night unless she had told us previously that she would be staying the night with a friend.

“Did she tell me she was going anywhere?” I asked myself as I thought through earlier in the day….. I don’t think she did. I would have noticed if she was leaving me here to do nothing and I would have begged her to either take me with her, or bring me something back.

 

I grabbed my phone from my pocket and dialed her number. Even though I hate technology, simply cell phones are nice. I waited patiently as the phone rang and finally after two rings, she answered.

 

“Hello?!” she answered in an abrupt voice.

 

“Umm … Hi Addie. Is this a bad time?” I questioned. I wondered back into the kitchen and grabbed a cup from the cupboard. 

 

“Umm … ahhhh… No NO mmn” she replied un-evenly. It sounded strange, but I just assumed I heard wrong and walked over to the sink to fill up the glass with water because my doctor said I ‘needed more’. Ugh.

 

“You sure? Cause y’know, it sounds like something’s up.” I commented as I took a sip of the water and walked back over the table to sit down.

 

“Hmm? Oh a no no everything is a – ok.” she stated quite hesitantly as I sat down in the chair closest to myself.

 

“What the fuck is up? She sounds like she’s not even paying attention. If I didn’t know better, I say she was turned on.. No...She wouldn’t cheat on me... or .. would she...” I thought to myself as suspicion started to form in my mind.

 

“Addie, where the FUCK are you?” I asked as calmly as possible while my thoughts got the worst of me.

 

“Umm… I’m.. I’m at Mike’s, me and uh um Brittany are watching a movie.”

 

“Really?” I don’t believe it one bit. “Well, you gonna stay over” I asked trying to stay calm. 

 

“Mmmn… Y-Y-Yeah ahh…. I’m gonna stay, I gotta go. Bye.” She half moaned, groaned, and mumbled as she abruptly ended the call. 

 

“WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT??!! Where the hell was her ‘I love you Billie’, like she always says?!. Something is fucking up. I’m calling Mike just to prove it.” I mused as I dialed Mike’s number, stood up from the seat at the table, began to pace, and waited for him to pick up.

After what seemed like an eternity, the rock on the other line of the call finally answered.

“Heellloo?” Mike groaned through the phone.

 

“Mike, is Addie there?” I inquired quickly.

 

“No, you fuck head, I was sleeping in bed if you don’t mind. Why the hell would your wife be over here at almost three in the fucking morning?”

 

“Well, she said she was over at your house, but never mind. Sorry for waking you up Mikey; night.” I stated as I tried to sound normal to Mike while fury was burning through my skull.

 

“Yah, See you later. Do me a favor though, don’t ever call me at 3 am ever again, or I’m gonna have to kill you.” He told me quite seriously as he hung up the phone to fall back asleep.

 

Mike and his sleep is way too important to him. So, if Addie isn’t at Mike’s, where the fucking hell is she?!


	3. Restless Heart Syndrome

“Where is she?!” I exasperated. It is already two in the afternoon, and Adrienne isn’t home yet. 

 

She could be dead, hurt, and barely alive on the side of the road. She could have been taken out of her car and left out in the middle of nowhere.

 

This is so frustrating! She isn’t answering her phone, and I’ve already filled up her voicemail. I’ve texted her a million messages, and if we didn’t have unlimited, I’d be screwed. 

 

I’ve done all I can do, and I still don’t know if she’s okay.

In my madness, I had accidentally called Tre and Mike, which immediately made them come over after they had heard me. I might have been ranting hysterically, but that’s only what they’ve told me, and we know what kind of imagination they have… right?

“BILLIE!”, Mike shouted as Tre waved his hand in front of my face. I hadn’t noticed, but I had zoned out and began to pace.

 

“Oh, sorry man. I …. it’s just that I have no idea where she was last night, and now I still don’t know. I’m not sure if I should even call the police or not. Maybe she crashed at a hotel and she’s still sleeping. On the other hand, if she is in trouble the cops can help. Maybe she’s..”

I’d been calling her since 8:40 am after I had dropped the kids off at school. Monday are their favorite days, which they had made obvious as they dragged their asses to the car in the most excited manners.

“Bill, you're just over-exaggerating. You’re making yourself worry for nothing. Her battery on her phone is probably just dead, that’s all.”

I narrowed my eyes at him.

“Well, let’s see. I talked to her last night. She said she was at your house, then I called you. You said she wasn’t there, and here we are. Plus, her battery isn’t dead. My calls weren’t automatically directed to her voicemail.”

I know she’s fucking ignoring me if she does know I’m calling her, but this still doesn’t rid me of my nagging feeling that just perhaps something horrid happened. 

I know that my theory is highly unlikely, but it hurts less to think something happened to her than someone else happened to her.

“If you talked to her, she must be alright.”

 

“Yeah, but I might not be.” I sighed as I sat down in defeat.

 

“What do you mean BJ?” Tre asked as they both stared over at me in concern.

 

“You see …. When I talked to Addie last night...,” I started and ended as I felt a lump form in my throat. I placed my face into my hands miserably trying not to cry.

 

I couldn’t stop the emotions I hadn’t allowed myself to feel and now they were on an all-time high. I’m going to start the water workers and I know it.

“Yeah? It’s fine Billie. We’re here for you,” Mike pushed on.

 

I glanced over to their worried faces through my hands and sat up slowly. 

 

“During our conversation”, I paused to take a calming breath, “She seemed to be somewhere else.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“She.... sounded distracted..... by someone else. I tried to keep my cool too. She just... didn’t say she loved me and she kept asking what I had said.” 

 

I looked away as tears started to form in my eyes. All this time I created situations to avoid the one imprinted in my mind. I can’t believe this is even happening. I’m such a fool...

 

I didn’t have the time to see their reactions. I jumped up and ran over to the door ready to get away from everything for a while when I was stopped abruptly in shock of what I saw before me. 

 

Mike and Tre, who had already began to follow me, ran to me as they saw me and my heart shatter into a billion pieces.

 

“Why?” I whimpered as Mike and Tre supported me because of my loss of feeling and uncontrolled tears.

 

“I don’t know Billie, I don’t know” Mike whispered as Tre locked the front door and they both dragged me out of the back door.

Their eyes were bulging out of their socket in disbelief and mine were filling with tears of heartbreak.

I didn’t notice any of this though. The only thing I could do was replay what I had just seen. Over and over. To the point where my heart was about to burst. I never saw this coming.

 

It was Addie and a man. The man picked her up and spun her around in a way that made her giggle with joy. He set her down gently with a passionate kiss. When they turned to walk to the front door, I recognized the man completely. I never saw this coming.

 

 

I never thought it would be you Jason White.


	4. Pieces of Truth

“Come on Billie, Jason’s gone. You need to confront Addie!” Mike urged me on.

 

It’s been hours since Mike and Tre carried me outside of my house. To me, it feels like a lifetime. They’ve been trying to get me to get up, but every time they do, it reminds me what has happened.

 

The rage that’s boiling inside of me is suppressed by my own depression. They just don’t understand. I thought she loved me. She promised me she loved me. Every word she’s said to me was a lie.

 

It’s not like I can walk inside and act like I didn’t see anything. Does she even like the songs I wrote just for her?

 

The world I once lived in is now gone. All I see is the past.

 

I can’t stop but ask if all of her joy was an act and if all of her caring smiles were just myths.

 

My skin is stained for eternity with her charades.

 

I thought our love was going to be forever. I told her she was the only one I wanted and she went against me... all this time there was no love.

 

Mike and Tre just don’t understand that. They haven’t lived for almost 17 years in a fake reality.

 

“Billie, I know this has to be hard. You have to tell her what you saw. You have to be strong,” Tre encouraged me.

 

“I can’t.... I’m already a wreck. I’ll break down the minute I walk through the door,” I retorted.

 

“Do you really want your boys to see you guys argue?”

 

“Nooo.... they don’t deserve that.”

 

“Then you have to march your ass through that door and talk to Addie right now. Joey and Jakob aren’t home. The longer you wait, the more time you lose to resolve the problem.”

 

Tre and Mike were done waiting for me to man up. They both heaved me up and knocked on the front door.

 

“No! LET ME GO!” I demanded as I kicked them both harshly and tried to get out of their grasps.

 

It’s a sad moment when your friends have to force you into going back into your own home.

 

A few moments later Addie opened the door with a genuine look of confusion plastered on her face.

 

“Why didn’t you use your key Billie?” she asked innocently.

 

“He lost it. Well, we’ve gotta go Addie, see you later,” Mike stated for me as I stared at my feet.

 

“Oh, and Billie has to talk to you about something before the boys come home,” Tre added as they both got in Mike’s car and drove away.

 

“What do you need to talk about Billie?” she questioned as she shut the door behind me and walked over to the living room and sat down on the couch.

 

I followed slowly keeping my eyes on the floor. I stopped when I got to the couch and remained silently standing.

 

“Well?” she inquired.

If I had my eyes open and focused on her, I would have seen her unravel with nerves as she anticipated my reply.

 

With my eyes squeezed as tight as possible, I whispered, “I saw you and Jason.”

 

I took a gulp and bit down on my lip before I opened my eyes to attempt to look at her.

 

Adrienne’s eyes were large with shock and her mouth was agape.

 

“You what?” she demanded.

 

“You heard me,” I replied with gaining confidence.

 

“What did you see?”

 

“The whole spectacle in the drive way a couple hours ago.”

 

She was trying to make up an excuse for what I saw. I could tell.

 

“Don’t try to bull shit me Adrienne. I TRUSTED YOU! You went behind my back Addie! With my friend too. Why?!” I grilled her.

 

She stood up and placed herself an inch from my face with her hands on her hips.

 

“You want to know why? Do you really? Then fine. You were always gone, when you were here, you were always writing those STUPID songs! I tried being married without a husband Billie! I can’t stand it. One day Jason came over looking for you, and I couldn't’ stop myself. I’ll tell you what. He treats me better than you have in 16 years!” she threw back with a satisfied look on her face.

Like many arguments, this one has erupted and escalated quickly.

“Yeah right! Those songs.... they were about you! I declared my love through those stupid songs. Plus, why don’t you try leaving home for months or years and to come back home to a whole new world and feeling like you don’t fit in anymore!”

 

“I’m sorry, but I have two boys to care for that you just left me with!”

 

“I tried to raise them when I could.”

 

“Now you're bull shitting me Billie. You never did one thing.”

 

“I still don’t see why this gives you a right to cheat!”

 

“Don’t you see? I HATE you BILLIE JOE! You never had time for your family! All you could do was play your fucking music!” she shouted and walked quickly and angrily over to Blue standing against the wall.

 

“Addie, get away from Blue. Y'know she’s fragile,” I begged.

 

“Oh, this thing? Let’s find out how fragile she actually is.”, she declared as she picked Blue up by her neck.

 

I ran over as fast as I could, but I was too late. She’d lifted Blue into the air and slammed her against the wall hard enough for Blue to fall into pieces onto the floor.

 

“You Bitch!” I yelled as I fell onto my knee’s where Blue had fallen.

 

“Serves you right!” she declared smugly as she climbed the stairs and slammed our bedroom door closed.

 

“Nooo.....Blue......I...I’m so sorry. I swear I’ll find a way to fix you,” I promised as I began to pick up every piece of Blue I could find.

 

As I was picking up pieces of Blue, I heard a car parking in the driveway. Shit, Joey and Jakob are back.

 

I tried to make myself look as though I hadn’t been crying and hoped they wouldn’t notice me.

 

Jakob was oblivious to my figure still on the floor cleaning up Blue as he ran up the stairs and ran into his room, but Joey saw me immediately.

 

“Dad! Wha..... What happened to Blue?”, he questioned me horrified.

 

“Your mother broke her,” I replied hoping he would just leave.

 

“What? Why?”

 

“I don’t know Joseph, go to bed, you need your sleep.”

 

“But..”

 

“Please, just leave me be and go to your room,” I whispered as new tears started to run down my face.

 

“Why? Why does this have to be happening?” I thought to myself as I started to break down once again.


	5. A Burning Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey P.O.V.

After being commanded to my room by my mess of a father, I decided that the best thing to do was to call Mike. If anyone knew what was going on with my dad, it was Mike. I’m sure that Tre would know too, but I don’t think he would be able to be serious about what I just saw.

 

I grabbed my phone from out of my shorts pocket and sat down on my bed. 

 

I dialed Mike’s number and let my head fall down onto my pillow as I waited for Mike to pick up.

 

“Joey?” Mike inquired as he picked up the call.

 

“Wow, not even a “Hi”?” I retorted with a smirk plastered on my face.

 

“I’m soooo sorry. Hello Joseph. What do I get to talk about with you today?”

 

“I was wondering if you knew what’s up with my dad.”

 

“That’s a pretty open question with no details. I’m not sure what you’re asking of me.”

 

“Okay, well, I came home and he was on the floor. Blue was in pieces and he looked like he had been crying for hours. You know anything about that?”

 

“Wait, Blue... Blue’s in pieces!? How did that happen?!”

 

“He said that Mom broke her.”

 

“Ohhh nooooo... damn it. Look, your dad caught your mom … cheating on him. Tre and I forced him to confront her before you and Jakob came home. I assume it went bad. I tell you what though, I’m gonna come over as soon as I can get my car there. Tell your father.”

 

“Wait!? Mom’s been cheating on dad?!”

 

“I’m sorry kid, but yeah...”

 

“With whom?”

 

“I don’t think you need to know that much.”

 

“The hell I do! I’m their kid, I have a right to know.”

 

“Fine, it was White.”

 

“JASON! Nooo way! I can’t believe it, Jason is dad’s friend, why would he do that to him?”

 

“Listen, I don’t know why. I’m coming over now, tell your dad. If you need to talk more, we can after I talk to your dad.”

 

“Fine, I’ll tell him. See yah in a few”, I replied as the call was instantly ended by a concerned Mike Dirnt.

 

I put my phone down and opened my door an inch so that I could see if anyone else was in the hallway. No one was, so I crept down the hall as quiet as humanly possible and glanced over the edge to see if my dad was still where I left him.

 

Unfortunately, he was. He looked horrible. His eyes were beet red from crying and he was still crying. He looked so miserable. I felt so bad. He was trying to pick up pieces of Blue and he was putting them in a plastic zip lock bag.

 

His head slowly turned up to gaze at me as I slowly descended the staircase to stand in front of him. I dropped down onto my knees and wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tight.

 

He squeezed me back and let out a sob he’d been holding in. 

 

“Dad, I called Mike. He’s coming over here. It’s going to be okay. I promise,” I told him as he clung to me and nodded his head.

 

He lifted his head off of my shoulder and looked down at the carpet. “Okay”, he whispered as he picked up the bag off of the floor from where he left it and started grabbing the pieces that he could find of Blue.

 

I stood up and slowly walked up the stairs. I turned back to his broken form and said, “I love you dad. I support you 110%.”

 

I turned around and walked away and went back into my room all while anger built up in me. All anger directed at my mom. I can’t believe her! Dad deserves better.

 

I fell asleep a while later with thoughts of rage still flowing through my mind knowing that Mike was at my dad’s side.


	6. Poprocks and Coke

I cannot believe it. It all seems like a nightmare or a sick, cruel joke. The thing is thou, when I try to wake up from the sorrow that has claimed my heart, I realize that this is reality; this is all real.

 

Everything that I’ve seen today was real. All of this just deepens my pain and puts more pangs in my heart and causes it to break even more.

 

I feel as though I’ve been lying on the floor clutching the zip block bag containing my ever so precious and broken Blue for hours, just like the way it felt earlier today when I saw Adrienne and Jason.

 

If you don’t know the feeling, it’s like you’re helpless and alone. 

 

It’s a feeling close to the experience of a panic attack.

 

The feeling leaves your heart yearning for everything to be alright. Yet, the moment in which you feel the world around you is forever gone doesn’t pass, and you end up feeling as though your life is in ruins and you’re the victim of it all.

 

Except, I’ve only been on the ground for about ten minutes.

 

As I laid on my carpet in my living room, as motionless as a deer caught in the headlights of a car, I heard a distinctive squealing sound. Though the sound was interesting, it didn’t present itself worthy of making myself climb out of my abyss of depression.

 

The next noise I heard was the thudding of a person’s running footsteps on concrete. Though it didn’t matter to me because I was in too deep of mourning in the chasm of my mind.

 

As if on cue, Mike Dirnt burst through the door panting, and as he spotted me, he ran over, fell onto the ground next to my immobile and sullen figure, and pulled me into an embrace.

 

I, finally changing from my unmoved figure, hugged him back and began to cry and moistened my cheeks once again.

 

It felt nice actually. He was cradling my head and running his fingers through my hair. His other hand kept me close to his warm and supportive frame.

 

He kept whispering that it was okay and that he was sorry that he pressed to me confront Adrienne.

 

After he had finally relaxed from losing his breath on his way here, he took my baggie of Blue out of my protective arms.

 

He slowly and gently let go of me, got up, and lightly placed Blue on the kitchen counter.

 

Then, he came back to me, and without saying anything, he picked me up bridal style.

 

I, in turn, draped my arms around his shoulders and nuzzled my head into the crevice of his neck.

 

I felt a comfort that I hadn’t felt all day, and y’know what, it’s just what I needed to feel the tiniest bit better.

 

He carried me up the stairs and into my room. He then lightly laid me onto my bed and then sat down himself next to my small body.

The house was quiet. Joey and Jakob were both asleep and Addie had left with a duffle bag an hour ago.

 

After a few seconds, he grabbed me carefully and pulled me into a comforting hug.

 

“Billie... , I’m so sorry. I can’t believe she ruined Blue” he told me quietly while cupping my face in his hands.

 

“Mike...,” I tried not to cry again, but tears just poured down my cheeks.

 

“Mike, she cheated, and she hates me so much that she broke the only object I loved. Not only that, but she broke my heart too,” I told him as I sobbed even louder.

 

It got to a point where I was literally crying him a river. Mike finally just laid me down and let me curl up in his arms while he ran his hands through my hair.

 

You see, with me and Mike, it’s like he’s my guardian angel. He knows how to comfort me, he knows how to tell me things, he knows how to help me, he always knows how I’m feeling, and he is always looking out for me.

 

Without Mike with me, I’d still be alone and down in my living room. With Mike, I had someone to calm me and show me affection the only way a best friend would know how to do.

 

I never thought life would be this cruel. 

 

Actually, I never even saw myself in a situation like this. All I ever saw was people who supported me, but never a person who’d hurt me like this.


	7. Look for Love

After a while, my tears ran dry and I just laid there trembling and whimpering once in a while.

 

A moment later, after Mike had calmed me down, he sat us both up slowly and let me lean on him.

 

“Billie..?” Mike whispered after a minute of sullen silence.

 

“Yeah Mikey?” I asked and turned my head towards him and moved my eyes to look at his.

 

“I just want to tell you that I’ll be here right next to you, and if you want, Tre will be too.”

 

“No, don’t tell Tre, I’m not ready for EVERYONE to know yet.” I commented and averted my eyes from his to look around the now ill-decorated bedroom. 

 

“Okay, alright. We don’t have to tell him yet. Just to let you know though, and kinda off topic but, we got a hold of SLB’s manager. Y’know, the band that we talked about yesterday. The dude said that they would probably have their head’s blown off if they didn’t say yes. Apparently, we’re like their favorite band. So, if we can plan things out, he’s sure SLB would be honored to be the opening band.”

 

As I listened to Mike, my eyes lit up, and my sorrow seemed to disappear. Billions of thoughts went through my head. Enough, that I’m lucky that I managed to speak one.

 

“Oh.. I ..I was...so wrapped up in the past day, that I didn’t even remember the tour. Hehe..... That’s great though! I can’t believe they’ll go!” I told him as I sat up completely and looked away slightly.

 

“Wow, I think you just lit up like a light bulb, they’re just a band Billie.”

 

“SO! Their singer is awesome!” I exasperated as I jumped up and down on the bed like an excited puppy just coming home with a family for the first time.

 

“How could you know? You only listened to one song.” He told me as I stopped jumping and looked away embarrassed.

 

“Well, … actually, I stayed up all night going through all their albums, which I purchased the minute you and Tre left, and I looked at their official site and all the pictures I could find of them on Google. I also looked all over YouTube for videos.”

I could feel the heat going right to my face as I turned red with embarrassment. It was nice to feel happy after shitty day’s past. 

“You and Google?? You and YouTube!?! What has gotten into you Beej? You’ve had a declared war against them since the beginning of time!” he stated as he looked at me as though I had took some crazy pill.

 

“I...I changed my mind?” I responded trying to get him off my back since I was actually kind of happy right now.

 

“Oh boy, well, in that case Billie, congrats.”

 

“What? Why?!” I inquired now extremely confused by the congratulation.

 

“You have a crush on Deem don’t cha,“ he replied quite proud of his conclusion.

 

“Pfffttt...Psh...no....no.....Why..Why would you say that?!??!” I stuttered gradually turning an even stronger shade of red.

 

“Oh, no reason, but it’s just that you bought all their albums, and I saw that glint in your eye last night when you looked over at Tre’s phone with the image of the band pulled up. Don’t you tell me you were looking at Jam or Izzi, ‘cause you were looking at Deem. Why do I know this you might say? Well, just listen to yourself, you completely talked of Deem like he was a god just previously” he proclaimed like he was the president reading the most important speech of his term.

 

Actually, that was almost poetic. Like he was so completely sure what he was saying was true. Well, of course it was, but not that I liked that he found out so easily.

 

“Well, maybe... maybe he’s a little hot” I responded timidly and defeated.

 

“Ah ha!”

 

“Shut up Dirnt. I can’t help who I fall for,” I shot back at him while crossing my arms and giving him a pouting face. 

 

“I know. Hey, he’s bi. Maybe you and him will hit it off, consider you’re both front men.” he suggested to me.

 

Eh, maybe he’s right. Who knows, Deem might actually like me. Well, it’s something to hope for.

______________________________

 

Meanwhile, Joey had woken up in his room and heard that his dad and Mike were in the bedroom and had decided to go check up on his father.

______________________________

 

“Uh dad?” Joey said as he came through the doorway.

 

“Yeah Joey?” I asked quite startled that he had woken up.

 

“You look better, what happened?” he questioned me as he had observed that my mood had obviously changed for the better.

 

Though I didn’t have time to respond to him because Mike decided to tell him on my behalf.

 

“Your dad’s got a crush,” Mike told him as I gave him the most intentional and irritated death glare I had ever given him in my life.

 

“MICHAEL! SHUT UP!! Joey he’s lying!!! I do not!” I shouted at my son trying to convince him otherwise.

 

“Then why are you all defensive?’ he inquired back with a smart aleck smirk on his face.

 

“Pphft... I am not, I.... I just don’t want people to think I have a crush on some guy I’ve never met!” I told him as I realized I just fucked up my words and gave myself away.

 

“Ahhh HA! It’s a guy! Mike, who is it?!?” he asked Mike excitedly.

 

“Demonik Pillar from SLB, they’re gonna be our opening band, and your daddy here has got a crush on the front man!” Mike shouted just wanting to rat me out.

 

The whole while Mike was telling Joey the information that had formulated within the last couple of minutes, I was hitting him, choking him, and wrestling him as I got more and more red.

 

Great! Now Joey knows! He’s gonna hold it on me forever! I thought as my face finally arrived at the color of beat red.

 

“MIKE I’M GONNA FUCKIN’ KILL YOU!” I screamed at him.

“DOG PILE ON BILLIE!” Mike yelled as I flung myself at him.

 

Sure enough, Mike, Joey, and Jakob, who had woken up at the sound of voices and had heard the phrase “Dog pile” and didn’t care why, all piled on top of me. So I laid there limp and defeated.

 

 

One day, Michael Ryan Pitchard will fucking pay.....


	8. You Gotta Hold On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unrevised

It’s funny. Life without Adrienne was something that I would have never been able to imagine or manage, but now I don’t miss her as much as I thought I would.

 

Then again, I didn’t think that she would leave my life because she cheated, if anything, I thought it would be because of the lack of being able to spend anytime with each other.

 

I guess things have their own way of turning out.

 

I mean, I still get depressed about what she did to me, and sometimes I start to cry at night, but I still make it.

 

I’m staying strong because I need to, because my sons need a parent, and because life goes on.

 

If I broke down every second I feel the pain of being betrayed, I don’t think I’d be in a very stable mental state.

 

Plus, it’s not like I miss her and her lying ass around here. It’s better if she’s gone now than her just putting on her act of love while going behind me and our kids’ backs.

 

It’s not that bad here either though, Mike makes sure of that.

 

No matter what, there is always someone here with me. When Joey and Jakob are in school, Mike or Tre is over here. Sometimes my mother even shows up, with food of course.

 

Mike even helps me take care of Joey and Jakob. He helps pack their snacks for them to eat before they go to do their after school activities, and he helps make dinner too.

 

He made the decision to help me with such things after I sent Joey to school with a plastic banana and Jakob with a popsicle.

 

On my defense though, I just thought that the banana was just a little rip and I didn’t think that the popsicle would break open in his backpack and ruin it.

 

Though I do admit that the popsicle was kinda on the side of a bad idea, but at least I tried right?

 

Mike also decided to help Joey and Jakob with their homework after I got so frustrated at the blasted paper of mathematical equations that I threw it onto the ground, stomped on it, proceeded with lighting it on fire, then threw it into a pot to burn to little pieces.

 

Though that was fun, Joey wasn’t very happy with me and I wasn’t either after he forced me into his high school hell to explain what I had done to his math assignment to his quite intimidating, and often described with the adjective ‘evil’, teacher.

 

Enough about the past two weeks now. You see, today is like my judgement day.

 

Today Mike, Tre, and I are going to a meeting with SLB.

I’ve been dreading this day for about hmmm, yup, two weeks.

 

Also the fact that I still haven’t told Tre about my crush on Deem isn’t going to help. God knows that that man will put me in the most horrible and ironic position of all time with Deem.

 

Luckily enough, Brittany is watching Joey and Jakob so I don’t have to bring them along to the meeting.

 

After I left them home for about five hours a year ago, I cannot trust them home alone.

 

I do not need to come home to find foot loops taking up the complicity of the pool outside, nor do I feel like dealing with both of my children running around acting like they’re a chicken whose head just got chopped off because of a sugar rush.

 

Never Again.

______________________________________

 

As I got into our S.U.V. that we use to take us practically to anything concerning Green Day or our other band identities, I realized that by the time we get there, we’ll be really early.

 

I just about said something, but then I also realized that if I got out of the car, they would NEVER get me to go back in.

 

Trust me. It took me some guts to say that I’d even go to the meeting.

 

I mean, all Joey does is walk around the house lately saying, “Oh Deem, I knew you’d like me! Let’s kiss!” in a girly ass voice.

 

Then, of course, he’s make a smooching noise and I’d chase him until he’d run into his room laughing.

 

It’s bad enough that he knows that I’m crushing on Deem, but now he knows I’m going to screw things up when I meet Deem. Which will result in multiple pep talks from him that will only irritate the crap out of me.

 

Y’know, having a crush sucks when you have a teenage kid, and a best friend who acts like one on more than one occasion.

 

I just really hope that like many times before, Mike will save my ass when needed because even the devil knows that I already fucked up this meeting, and it hasn’t even begun.


	9. The Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unrevised

Hello children and non-kids on AO3. I am Deem, and I will be taking over this chapter.

 

Let me explain, if you haven’t been paying attention to the story. I’m the front man of SLB.

 

Yeah, I’m that guy that Billie has a crush on, but I’m not suppose to know that in this particular part of the story.

 

Now, if you have completely no idea who I am, then you need to go back a few chapters and refresh you memory. 

 

Don’t worry, I’ll wait.........

 

Oh hi, you're back.

 

Good. Now that we all know how we are, I’m going to tell you my part of the story that I know you’ve all been dying to read.

 

No need to find out about our meeting that will be described in the next chapter.

 

It’s time to find out all about me, Deem, and why I’m so damn special to our beloved Billie.

 

______________________________________________________ 

 

It was a regular day. Band practice was at seven p.m. after everyone in the group woke up and had breakfast.

 

We now finished band practice and now we were hanging around in my living room like usual. This is where I’ll be starting.

 

So, without further introduction. Let me tell you about my very special band and myself.

 

_______________________________________________________

 

As I sat on my couch with cheese puffs in a bowl in front of me, I reflected on the past four years.

 

Meanwhile, Jam and Izzi fought for more screen view of Austin Powers: Goldmember, which is ridiculous because we always watch it after band practice, and we could all speak all the lines in the movie easier than we could our own names.

 

Anyway, back to my thoughts....

 

We, as in Jam, Izzi, and Myself, have been a band for a total of four years.

 

Only we started writing our own songs three years ago.

The formation of our band was simple.

 

I always wanted to learn how to play the guitar but never had anyone to play with.

 

Jam always played the bass but never got along with any of the bands she joined.

 

As for Izzi, she always got kicked out of the bands she was in because she was too disruptive, hyper, and immature. We all know that this is commonly a description of a drummer.

 

We all knew each others’ stories and we had all been best friends since sixth grade.

 

After screwing around and just having fun with the band gear set up in Best Buy, we discovered that we had almost perfect chemistry, and that’s when it all started.

 

You may wonder why we are called the ‘Silver Lined Bitches’. Well, that is all Izzi’s doing.

 

Now, we all know the saying ‘Every cloud has a silver lining’, right?

 

Basically, whenever Izzi called Jam and I over, she always shouted ‘Hey Bitches!’ That’s where that came from.

 

Now, the silver lining part isn’t that hard to figure out.

 

Yes, every single one of us had problems and we definitely weren’t your average ‘normal’ person, but we did have a lot of things that were good about ourselves.

 

We all had silver linings.

 

Now, back to reality.

 

I glanced over at the clock as Izzi won the battle to sit right in front of the T.V. like she always does, damn, it’s already ten o’clock. The clock is definitely fucking with me.

 

“Jam, is it really ten already?” I asked because I felt as though the clock was still betraying me.

 

“Yup. Why?” she asked curiously as she watched Dr. Evil get hit in the balls by the moon.

 

We all bursted out laughing. Damn that’s a funny part.

 

“Oh, I just thought the clock was lying to me,” I stated while whipping tears from my eyes.

 

“You always think that the clock is lying to you. Just get over it, the time passes by you when you think, just like J.D. in Scrubs.”

 

“For your information, I love J.D. and his gayness too.”

 

“We all know that you want J.D. and Turk to get married, get over it, we’re watching Austin Powers right now. Bitch about it when you see Turk and Carla kiss.”

 

I was about to respond to my smart ass friend, but then the phone in the kitchen rang.

 

“PHONE!!” Jam and Izzi shouted in unison like I was deaf.

 

“I know that! I have ears too!” I responded in a defensive mode. I mean, I don’t always zone out.

 

I proceeded by walking into the kitchen that constantly looked like it got hit by a tornado, which was close when you look at the aftermath of it being raided by my food crazed friends.

 

I stepped over something that looked like spilled juice, around spilled piles of cereal, and almost knocked over a cup left on the counter when I avoided a viscous substance that looked like syrup.

 

After what felt like a trek, I finally reached the opposite end of the kitchen where the phone was sitting in its charger.

 

I reached for the phone and answered it as I struggled to exit the disaster zone. 

 

“Hello?” I replied into the receiver as I finally left the toxic waste area.

 

“DEEM!!! DUDEIHAVEGREATNEWS!!! PUT ME ON SPEAKER SO IZZI AND JAM CAN HEAR THIS!!” a man shouted through the phone loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear him.

 

The man we are speaking of is the one that I identified as Jake.

 

Jake is SLB’s manager. He’s Izzi’s dad’s friend’s grandfather’s nephew. If you can even follow that. He’s easy to distinct over the phone because he has a semi-entertaining British accent that everyone likes to imitate.

 

“Okay, but please don’t feel the need to talk louder, I’m sure they heard you in New York already,” I told him as I put him on speaker, set the phone on the table, informed Izzi and Jam that it was Jake with some ‘apparently’ really good news that we all have to hear and sat down myself.

 

“Alright, we are all ears,” I said as I plopped down onto my claimed cushion of my couch.

 

“You guys will never believe this, but I got a call from some very important people, and you just might be an opening band.” he stated with anticipation.

 

“Well!! Who are these so very important people??!” Jam asked after Jake didn’t elaborate.

 

“Guess”

 

We all looked over at each other with bulging eyes. Every single one of us knew what the next one was thinking.

Jake would never ask us to guess if it wasn’t the one and only band we’d ever fantasized about opening for.

 

“You can’t be serious...” Izzi replied slowly with her eyes narrowed at the phone.

 

The first band that all of us loved with a strong passion was Green Day. We all dreamed about meeting them. We all hoped one day that we would be able to go on tour with them. We all hoped to one day become one of their band buddies like Pinhead Gunpowder.

 

Actually, the better description for all of this would be that we are obsessed with these men.

 

Billie has been my crush ever since I had seen that man’s eyes and heard his godly voice, Jam has yearned to be Mike’s best friend forever since forever, and Izzi had always wished to meet Tre so that they could both come up with even crazier idea’s than neither of them could come up with alone. 

 

“Try me,” was his reply.

 

If it were possible for humans’ jaws to drop, now would be the closest.

 

We all probably screamed at the top of our lungs for about two minutes straight, then we ran around the house and dashed into my front lawn.

 

We then started to strip like we had just won the lottery and proceeded to act like we were at a collage party.

 

In reality, we had just disturbed a very quite night and would probably get a fine in the morning, but who the hell fucking cares!!?!

 

WE WERE JUST TOLD WE WERE GOING TO GO ON TOUR WITH THE MEN OF AND IN OUR DREAMS!! We had a god damn right to be acting like unstable mental patients.

 

After we started coughing from all the screaming, we grabbed our now removed clothing articles, and headed back inside.

 

“We’re done now.” I told Jake hoarsely as we all settled back into the living room.

 

“So, now that you got that out of your system, do you accept?”

 

“WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR TALKING TO JAKE??! WE’D RATHER WATCH THAT CRAPPY ASS JUSTIN BEIBER MOVIE THEN SAY NO!” Izzi lectured him.

 

“That’s what I thought, I just had to confirm. So, now that we have that taken care of, I now have to tell you that I already took the liberty of making a meeting with the band mates. You’ll get to meet up with them tomorrow at 10 a.m.”

 

“A.M.!! Dawww... Why does it have to be soooo early??” Jam asked being put off by having to wake up at the crack of dawn, well the crack of dawn for her anyway.

 

“Because, if you want to be able to go on tour with them, you have to get used to waking up at such times so you can have your sound checks and other crap.”

 

“Fine. If it means giving up my life to go on tour with them, it’s worth it.” she responded as she considered what she would be getting out of waking up early.

 

“Alright then Bitches, get some sleep tonight so your ready to meet your idols tomorrow. I’ll text you guys the address tomorrow at 8:30 a.m. so I know that your awake.”

 

“You don’t trust us?” I asked moodily.

 

“Do you trust yourselves?” he threw back.

 

“Fine, talk to you at 8:30.” I said defeated yet again.

 

After we ended the phone call, Izzi and Jam threw their stuff together and drove to their respective part of the city that they like to call their home. Even though it’s more like a junk collector.

 

We all wanted to get some sleep so that we wouldn’t look like crap when we finally got to fulfill our dreams.

 

I doubt any of us will get any sleep judging by how excited we all are to meet the most amazing men in the world.

 

Either way, I can’t wait for tomorrow, or better known as the best day of our lives.


	10. No Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unrevised

So, today is the day. 

If you haven’t been paying attention, let me refresh your mind about what day I’m talking about.

Last time we talked (I know, I know. It’s been forever), my band mates and I had just received the most important news of our lives. 

To refresh your memory even more, we found out that we had the most amazing opportunity to go on tour with Green Day.

Want any more details? Well, the cab that’s bringing us to the meeting we have today is picking us up at 8:45am.

This would be in two minutes.

WAAIITTT!!! TWO FUCKING MINUTES!!!??? Waaaa… what happened to my half hour!? 

Oh… yeah, that’s right.  
____________________________________________

I woke up at 8:05 …. I then proceeded to get out of bed at 8:15. I took a shower and when I had gotten my black boxers on, it was 8:23. 

As I was getting myself a beer, Izzi and Jam came slamming through my front door with enough energy to knock out Chuck Norris.

After they had thoroughly raided my fridge, we sat down at my couch and started chatting with joy and excitement about what was to happen in the hours to come.

I had begun to think to myself and well, here I am.

I ran as fast as humanly possible to my room and threw on my most favorite and prized clothing article, my beautiful Green Day: Warning t-shirt. It had the electrocuted man on it, and said “Green Day” in big, grey letters. 

I had always favored this shirt since the day I got it at my very first concert without my parents. Not only did it have significances to me, but it had Billie’s favorite logo of theirs on it. Not that I was ever going to tell anyone that. 

I dashed over to my closet door and shoved it open. Inside, I found my favorite pair of skinny jeans.   
They were black, of course, and resembled the ones Billie Joe wears on stage. That was the reason I got them. 

I ripped them off the hanger and squeezed myself into them.

____________________________________________________

After almost falling over for putting my pants on too quickly, I grabbed my black socks with white polka dots (Just like Billie’s ;D) and ran out of my room.

When I got into my living room, I tugged my shoes out from under my backpack in the entry way and flung myself over and onto my couch.

I pulled my socks on wordlessly as I tried to catch my breath and then did the same for my black mono converse shoes (I purposely bought because I knew Billie Joe had them).

I shot up and ran down the hall to the long mirror to observe myself and to fix my hair.

With a little tugging and pulling here and there, I found myself looking ready as I’ll ever be.

God I hope that Billie likes me. I mean, I dressed to impress. By impress, I mean to show him how much I idolize and love him.

*The obnoxious sound of a car horn blasted through the chitter chatter of them all and seemed to be coming from the street outside of Deem’s house*

CRAP. The cab’s here. I… I don’t know if I want to do this….. I … I don’t want to look like I don’t care in front of my gods. I … I … I think I’ll tell Izzi and Jam that I’m ill, that will convince them right?

I … I can’t meet Billie. Not with my crush on him. I’ll … I’ll screw things up and he’ll think I’m weird. I’ll fuck up my words and I’ll ruin everything. I … I mean, y’know, they won’t even care if they don’t get to talk to me right?

“DEEM!!!!! COME ON!!! THE CAB’S HERE!!!” I heard Izzi yell at me from the door.

“I… I … no...” I told her as I made a run for my bathroom.

I would have made it if I hadn’t been halted by Jam standing behind me.

“I don’t think so Deem. We knew you’d chicken out. You just need to face the music, you’ll be fine!” Jam declared while pushing me back towards the front door.

“Yah, we know you Deem. We know you have a crush on Billie boy. Don’t sweet it. You’ll regret it if you don’t come and you know it. Now come on!” Izzi proclaimed as she and Jam pushed and pulled me to and out of my home.

I let them push me into the cab. Not because I gave up, but because they had shocked me.

They… they knew I liked Billie?

Waaaa… how... how did they know? I… I never said anything to them about it!

“Oh come on! Don’t be so surprised! It’s not hard to see that you’d kill to be with him! It’s so obvious that you like him!” Jam stated bluntly when she noticed that I was beat red and had wild eyes of confusion. 

“But … but I ... I” I uttered making it obvious that I couldn't make my mouth nor brain cooperate.

I ran my hand through my hair as I sorted out my reasoning. I… how could I have made it noticeable that I liked Billie? I made sure that when I was staring longingly at my post of him that they weren’t at my house. 

Did I say it in my sleep? Did I sleep talk one of my dreams where I’d meet him and he’d jump into my arms and we’d be lovers forever?

I couldn’t have possibly made it known that I liked him! 

“When did you find out?” I finally inquired after I hadn’t come up with a solution to my delirium.

“Well, we kind of knew about it ever since we all got into Green Day, but we knew for sure when we saw you kiss your poster of him when you didn’t know we were at your house yet.” Izzi announced while they both began to giggle.

“Yeah. Haha you really went to town with it too!” Jam chocked out as they both started simulating death from laughter.

“You two saw that!!?” I exclaimed feeling myself die inside. 

The one moment I couldn’t stop myself, they happened to catch it. I fail.

Before I could kill them for not announcing their presences when they caught me, the cab driver firmly stated that we had reached our destination and both Jam and Izzi leapt from the car and proceeded to double over after looking over at my embarrassed face again.

“You people are so cruel and mean to me.” I told them as I sat down on the bench nearest to myself.

They pulled themselves together and precariously sat themselves next to me on the bench.

I was about to tell them something but then something caught all of our attention.

A black S.U.V. had just pulled up in front of the building. 

We all took a look at each other and looked back over at the car to see its doors open.

Upon its opening, a tall man with short blonde hair step out of it to be followed by a slightly shorter man with a brown/red mini mohawk. After a second of words muttered to the other person present in the car, a short and skinny man with black hair hopped out looking very nervous.

We all knew who they were. Though we couldn’t believe that this was reality, and that they really were just down the pathway.

I myself couldn’t stop staring at the man we all knew was Billie. He looked very timid as compared to his stage persona. 

It was cute. 

The way he fidgeted with the bottom of his sexy black button up shirt. How he looked down at his shoes and swayed his body slightly. The behavior of his that really set me off was what was happening with his mouth. 

He was chewing on his bottom lip. How damn adorable is that?! Y’know, the way someone does when they’re really anxious. He really perfects the look.

I was so fixated on Billie that I didn’t notice I was being dragged by Izzi toward the three amazing men.

I tried stopping but she kept on tugging. I mean I couldn't just turn around, that would be extremely rude of me.

I will not have myself taken as rude by the people I worship. That would no doubt ruin my life.

As we neared them, they all looked up expectantly and what happened at that moment in time can never fully be described.

Billie’s eyes had seemed to lure mine over and we both gazed at each other at the same moment our eyes locked. 

Realization was written all over Billie’s face and shortly after a blush started to distinguish itself upon it.

Conversation had developed around the two of us between our band members, but we simply held one another’s look as if in a trance.

Billie Joe suddenly averted his eyes and darted his gaze at his shoes to look back up quickly at me and whispered softly, “I... I like your music.” 

He immediately looked aside again as if he was shy. 

Oh my Jesus of Suburbia! God damn it he’s so fuckin’ cute!

“Thank you … I really love your music too. You’re so much better than we’ll ever be.” I told him bashfully and glanced down at my shoes.

I looked back up to see that he had this cute, flirty, and innocent-like grin gracing his face and his eyes had turned into glowing orbs. Not only was this the cutest thing I’d ever seen, but he was slightly giggling. 

He’s seriously killing me inside with this. He’s such a flirt!

“Don’t be modest. As good as you are now; you can definitely get to where we are. I bet you’d be better too.” He replied as if he really thought we could be better than them. Yeah right.

“Now now, don’t you exaggerate our talent. Comparing our talent to yours is like saying an ant is about the same size as an elephant. It’s ridicules.” I cried. 

Why must he insist such a joke? No way in world will we ever amount to the level of Green Day.

“Mike! Deem doesn’t think that they will be as good as or better than us one day. Care to prove them wrong?” Billie shouted at Mike clearly meaning to interrupt the conversation he was currently having with Jam.

“Sounds like a challenge. Tre?” Mike questioned Tre while nudging him with his elbow to make sure he had his attention.

“It’s been a while since this has come up. I say we go for it.” Tre responded and grabbed Izzi by the arm and they both headed for the door of the building. 

“Challenge accepted.” Mike stated as if it hadn’t been clear when Tre had marched off with Izzi.

Mike took Jam and led her to the back of their S.U.V. 

I looked quizzically at Billie – waiting for an explanation.

“Tre went to get ready with Izzi with wheel chairs. They will race up the building to the meeting room on the fourth floor in them. Mike went with Jam to retrieve roller skates, those will be their way of racing to the meeting room. We have to race up the stairs.” He told me as if I should have figured it out myself.

“You’ve done this before?” I asked him sounding quite astounded, which I was.

“Enough that we always come prepared.” 

With that we waited for the others to become ready. 

We didn’t speak. We didn’t move. I’ll tell you what we, or rather what Billie did.

He stood in front of me with his chest buffed out as to give the allusion that he was strong, and he gave me the most hilarious ‘It’s on’ face I’ve ever seen.

It kind of reminded me of a small child who thought they could beat you up.

Never the less, he managed to remain serious the whole time period that we waited.

At last everyone was ready and held a count down of three, provided by Tre who decided to add numbers and even words to the count down, of course. 

When he finally arrived at three, we all set off on our own part of the race.

This should be interesting.


	11. Words I Might Have Ate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unrevised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original note: *WARNING (You should be living without warning,but nvrmind, I'll give one to you anyway) SLIGHT SMUT SCENE IS PLAYED OUT THROUGHOUT THE CHAPTER (May or may not be good smut, you be the judge) *

Deem P.O.V.

As Jam and Mike tried to crawl up the three steps leading to the building, Billie and I pushed, shoved, jabbed, and ran with all the strength we could conjure from within ourselves. 

We flew into the building and passed by the reception counter while managing to knock off every piece of paper that was lying on the desk. 

Not only that, but we also managed to shock every man and women as we nearly trampled them and their snazzy suits and brief cases.

We turned a corner because I was smart enough to notice a sign pointing the direction to the location of the stairs, and we received questioning stares as we tumbled, in a rush, toward the door of the stairs.

I victoriously got to the door first and pulled it open then slammed it shut in one motion.

When I glanced back from the top of the first flight of stairs I noticed Billie fumbling to open to door, then I continued to run.

___________ Meanwhile ___(Jam P.O.V.)___________________

“I hate this”, I shouted as Mike muttered a, “Dido”, as I triumphantly made it to the top of the steps before him.

Quickly, I got to my feet and started rolling towards the doors of the building.

Luckily they were automatic, because quite frankly, I don’t think I could have opened the door without hurting myself.

I skated through the lobby and past piles of scattered paper that a woman was trying to pick up.

Well, I know Billie and Deem were here.

As I skated through the lobby as fast as I could, many people emanated shouts and curses as I pushed them to the side or made them fling themselves into a safe and un –reachable distance from me.

I disregarded their annoying surprised actions and followed a symbol to the elevator and slid into it.

Just before the doors closed, Mike squeezed through them and collapsed next to me.

“You’re pretty good in roller blades Jam”, Mike commented as we both caught our breaths.

“Thanks, I was a big fan of them when I was eight years old.” I contributed.

The elevator stopped at the third floor and a billion people crowded in. 

Just as the doors closed to continue its journey to the fourth floor, I pushed Mike out and shouted, “Good luck with the stairs!”

With a shocked Mike left behind a floor down, the elevator opened up on the fourth floor and I skated over to the room number that I was told was the meeting room.

I proceeded to slam the door open and I entered the room. 

“Yes! I made it first!!! Silver Lined Bitches are in the lead!” I shouted while being amused by my success.

That was the most spectacular race ever! We must do this on tour. 

As I took a seat on the far corner of the meeting room table, Izzi arrived in her wheel chair shouting for joy when she noticed me.

“So, where did you leave Tre?” I asked lightly as she rolled herself over to me.

“Oh, I left him on the elevator of doom. I pushed all the buttons for the top floors right before I took my time getting out. By the time I’d slowly exited the elevator, the doors were closed.” Izzi told me with a maniacal grin plastered on her face.

“NO WAY!!!! Oh my god, he’s going to hate you by the time he gets down here”

“I know!” she cried as we both burst into uncontrollable laughter.

“What did you do to Mike?” she asked as we both calmed slightly down.

“I pushed him out of the elevator when people joined us on the third floor just when the doors where closing.” I told her matter-of-factly.

“You did not!” 

“I did! I also told him to have fun with the stairs as the door closed. You should have seen the look on his face!! It was priceless!”

“I wish I had!” she told me as we both started dying again.

____________ Back to Billie and Deem _______ (Billie P.O.V.) _______________

“Jesus Christ this kid is fast!” I thought to myself as I ran behind Deem.

I just caught up to him after he flung the door to the stairway shut as to cost me time, which it did.

Damn he’s soooo cute. I didn’t know he was this attractive in real life.

He made me giggle like a damn school girl. That’s not good.

For one, it was embarrassing, and second, totally nerve wrenching.

I couldn’t stop myself though. I tried! I really did, but it takes a lot to contain myself.

Not only did I openly flirt with him, but I completely made it obvious that I really liked him. 

Shit. He got ahead of me while I was thinking to myself.

I ran faster than before and got right behind him.

I shouldn’t have done that.

You know when you’re walking up the stairs and you can’t help it that you see/look at the persons ass that’s in front of you? Well, that’s what is happening to me right now.

I must say, it’s a nice view and I’d love to savor it, but it’s not helping at all.

It’s not fun getting horny as you’re trying to win a competition. Especially when you’re competing with the person that’s turning you on.

I gained control of where my eyes where set, and looked ahead.

There was a man coming down the stairs at remarkable speed. He must be late for something.

I moved aside as to let the man pass, but apparently Deem didn't see him.

Before I could warn Deem, the guy slammed right into him and Deem flew backwards.

I slide over and braced myself, and within a milliseconds notice, I caught him.

See, aren’t you proud of me? Notice how I made myself sound like a hero? Well, than listen to what happened next.

Stupid inertia decided that it was necessary to betray me and we both ended up sliding down the three stairs to the platform of the flight of stairs we had been currently running up.

You see, the way I caught him was not bridal style, much to my dismay. I didn’t catch him like we were practicing trust falls either. I caught him in more of a bear hug.

As we caught our breaths, I noticed that Deem hadn’t made an attempt to remove himself from my grip.

Am I holding onto him to tight? I don’t have that strong of a grasp.

I lightly loosened my hold around his waist so he was able to move if that had been the problem.

Yet, even as I had done so, he still didn’t leave the premises of my arms.

I decided that if I was going to lie here any longer that   
I might embarrass myself more than needed.

By that, I mean I might get a noticeable boner if he didn't feel it already.

“Umm…. Are you okay?” I asked softly so I didn’t startle him and so that I could break the silence shared between us.

“Oh. Yeah, I … I think so. Are you? You were the one that was more susceptible to injury” he replied as he turned himself over to observe me.

“Uh…” I started but stopped when I looked into his eyes.

They were beautiful.

You can see the general color of green when you’re standing next to him, but when you’re up front and personal, it’s like a whole different world.

I feel as though I’m being sucked into blissful pools of blue and green. 

His iris is lined with a brown like color and then engulfed in a sparkling forest green color.

Near the pupil there are spikes of light blue that complements the shades of green that surround them. 

I find myself unable to look away from them and they become mesmerizing. 

Ever heard the saying “The eyes are the windows to the soul”? Well, what they say is true.

As I gaze into his eyes and he stares into mine, he slowly   
brings his head down and our lips meet, bringing our eyes shut in the soft kiss.

His hands reached out and gripped my waist lightly and my arms lifted up and wrapped themselves around his neck.

The kiss ends and we slightly pull our faces apart. I could feel my heart beat increase as I saw the look in his eyes that reflected the look that is now shown in mine.

We smiled gently at each other and brought our lips together once again.

His hand lightly slipped up into my shirt which provoked a moan from my lips.

His finger reached up to my left nipple as started to caress it. I moaned more loudly into him mouth as he did the same. 

In the mist of the pleasure being received from his touch, I bit the bottom of his lip and started sucking delicately. He opened his mouth slightly and his tongue slowly met with mine - thus making my back start to arch.

 

****** Meanwhile in the conference room everyone but Billie and Deem have shown up *****

 

In the midst of conversation between the four people in the room, Tre remained the most silent one.

While everyone else was talking and enjoying the time waiting for the front men to present themselves, he was forming suspicion.

 

*************************Entering Tre’s P.O.V. *********************************

 

What could have happened with Deem and Billie? I mean … it’s not that hard to go up four flights of stairs, I’ve watched Billie do it multiple times.

If something was wrong Billie would have called one of them on their cellphone and same for Deem. 

I wonder if this has to do with what unfolded in the front of the building.

Anyone with eyes would have seen that Billie was flirting with Deem, and that Deem was extremely into Billie.

Billie wouldn’t possible cheat on Addie though. I mean, yeah he saw her with Jason together a couple weeks ago, but he would have told me if that had terminated the relationship they had.

Wouldn't he? 

Of course, we’re best friends. 

Then … is he really cheating with Addie right now? That’s the only plausible explanation that I can think of for them being late at this point. 

“Hey Mike?” I inquired. 

He might know what’s going on if anyone.

“Yeah? What’s up?” Mike replied as he discharged his interest in the conversation happening before him.

“Don’t you think that Billie and Deem are taking a little bit longer than necessary to get up here?” 

 

******** Entering Mike P.O.V. *********

 

Did I? Maybe…. Billie and Deem seemed to hit it off outside. It could be quite possible that they could be getting it on, or off I should say.

“So what? It’s a lot of stairs; someone could have confronted them on their way here” I told him modestly.

“Well, that could have occurred, but I’m not so sure. I was watching them earlier, and from the factors that I observed while they were chatting, it looked as though they were flirting. I also obtained bits of their conversation, and heard complements and Billie giggling like a school girl” he stated as he reoccurred what he had ensued between Billie and Deem.

Oh CRAP! Shit! Crap! Damn! Fuck! WHY!?!

I had all but forgotten. We haven’t told Tre about Billie’s predicament! 

Oh no….. He’s going to think that Billie is cheating on   
Deem. WAIT! HE’S GOING TO THINK BILLIE’S CHEATING ON DEEM!!!! 

Oh no… Oh shit… Motherfucker! If Tre finds Billie and Deem together, he’s going to assume that he’s cheating, but he’s not.

He’ll go ape shit on him. Ever since Tre’s divorces, he’s been extremely anti-cheating. 

He can’t stand it when he sees someone indulge in someone rather than their partner.

He’ll kill them both. When I see Billie, I’m making him tell Tre about the divorce.

I began to realize that Tre was glaring at me through his narrowed eyes and remembered that he was expecting a response as to what he said.

“Well, they … they could like one another, but what does that matter? It’s probably not even that big of a deal. Your mind could just be playing games with your head. Y’know, drugs kill brain cells, and you certainly have had many drugs.” I retorted uneasily.

“Say what you want Mike. I know what I saw. You know what? I think that you’re in on this too. This isn’t over Dirnt” he answered coldly.

This won’t go over very well. I just know it.

 

***Back to Billie and Deem who are totally un-aware of how long their band mates have been waiting for them (Billie P.O.V.)***

 

My shirt had been thrown off of my curved torso.   
Deem started placing small intensifying kisses along my chest that continued to travel further down my body.

Because of this I emanated a multitude of moans, groans, and whimpers and my back arched upward farther than it ever had before.

The sensation of his touch and his lips covering my skin drove me mad. The way he caresses me jump starts my heart   
every time and I find myself feeling euphoria.

He came back up to me and gave me a devious grin than drove my heart wild.

Our hands joined together and our lips met again.

I reached up and ran my hands through his hair; bringing a moan out of him. 

“Well. Well. Well. What do we have here?” someone stated in an amused voice.

Both our eyes bulged out of our skulls and froze like we had been struck with an immobilize ray.

“You know. I thought you might be doing something like this, but not to this extent.”

He paused and when we didn’t respond, he continued.

“Oh… did I sneak up on you? You must have been too loud yourselves to hear me come down the stairs. Billie, get your shirt on. Deem, get yourself together. Now both of you, let’s go.”

We slowly turned to see who had been speaking to us and boy did a weight come off my shoulder when I saw it was Mike. 

“God damn it Mike! You scared the hell out of us! Next time, state your name before you start talking. I thought we were toast” I shouted at him as Deem crawled off of me and helped me up.

I stood up and Deem braced me so I didn’t lose my balance and left his embrace to retrieve my shirt. I slipped it on and made a gesture to Mike as to ask if I was presentable.

He nodded after slight inspection. 

I walked back over to Deem and kissed him lightly and he deepened it.

“Hello!?” Mike called to us in frustration.

I pulled away from Deem’s lips, but stayed in his arms.

“What now?” I questioned.

“We have a meeting to get to, and after it mister, you are going to explain to Tre that you aren’t cheating and why. If you don’t tell him about the divorce, you’ll find yourself murdered by him and you know it.”

“Okay. I … I’ll do it. How long have you guys been waiting for us?”

“Wait?! WHAT!?” Deem cut in.

Mike and I disregarded his interjections and continued our   
conversation.

“About ten minutes I’d say. Tre was drilling me all the way through. He’s that suspicious.” 

“Hello?! Whaaa… what divorce?” Deem recalled – trying to regain our attention.

“Nothing Deem, I’ll tell you later. We have to go to the meeting now. I promise I’ll explain soon” I told him and kissed him to shut him up. 

I grabbed his hand and we walked up the stairs with Mike up to the fourth floor.

As we reached the door of the meeting room, Mike patted me on the back with a huge grin plastered on his face.

This feels like the start of something beautiful.


	12. Connecting Like Never Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unrevised

“So, what happened?” Izzi inquired as Mike escorted Billie and me into the meeting room.

“Some ass flew down the stairs and I didn’t see him. He rammed right into me and if Billie hadn’t caught me, I’m pretty sure that I’d be in intensive care right now. Unfortunately though, the guy ran into me with so much force that we both ended up sliding down the stairs.” I explained making sure to exclude the whole making out with Billie part.

I glanced over at Billie and the man looked like he was on the verge of a panic attack. The poor man assumed himself dead and seemed as though he would break down any second now.

“Well, you two sure took your time to recover” Tre commented …. and was it just me, or did it sound like he had added bitterness into his voice since the last time I heard him speak? Maybe it’s just me.

“Well, ummm we were tired from all the intense running, so we decided it would be better to just relax and calm down before we came to the meeting” I rambled just hoping that   
Tre would drop it.

“Hate to break it to you Tre, but it doesn’t matter why they took so long, because we won the competition!” Jam proclaimed. 

Ohhh Jam. Thank you, I owe you everything. You have no idea what you just did not only myself, but Billie as well. Jam, tu est dea. (If you people aren’t familiar with Latin, “Tu est dea” means “You are a god/goddess” … just to let you know) 

After she had pointed out the fact that we had won, Jam, Izzi, and I all began to cheer for ourselves while Mike and Tre kept shouting about how they were right about who would win.

Within the midst of it all, I snuck a look over at Billie Joe and much to my content; he looked relieved that we were off the subject.

I leaned over to him while Jam, Izzi, Mike, and Tre where causing a commotion and told him that I enjoyed the race and that we would have to do it again sometime. 

He of course understood what I was talking about and lit up like a star on the top of a Christmas tree. 

One of the people coexisting in the room had heard what I had said to him and everyone started to shout in agreement that we needed to race again and that it would only improve the tour.

“So, just to make it clear, no matter what, you guys are going to be our opening band?” Billie asked us.

“Hell yah!” we all shouted at once. No way in this lifetime would we say no.

“Okay!” Billie beamed, “then Deem and I will go get the contract from the office. Mike; Tre, you guys explain the terms and conditions to Jam and Izzi while we go get it.”

“Okie Dokie then, see you both in a bit.” Mike responded.  
Mike and Tre diverted their attention that was center on Billie and I, and began to explain the concepts of everything detailed on the contracts. Billie and I took that as our time to go get the documents.

We both turned and walked out the door and I followed him down the hall. After passing many doors, we apparently came to the right one because Billie stopped in front of it and unlocked it.

He stood aside and let me enter the room first. I looked around and took in my surroundings.

The room was slightly dim because the blinds where drawn to prevent light from blinding anyone who would be sitting in the black swivel chair at the mahogany desk sitting in the middle of the room. 

On the desk was a bunch of paper work and a slim lap top computer.

To my right there were about ten large storage cabinets that probably consisted of more documents and contracts pertaining to the band.

While I was looking around, Billie slipped past me and walked his way over to the farthest left cabinet and had used another key on his chain to unlock it. 

As I examined the pictures of the band at their prideful moments, he pulled out the document I assumed we were to sign and set it down onto the desk. 

Neither of us where paying attention to the door, and when I turned around to look at the other pictures on the wall next to it, I noticed it was closed.

Did Billie close the door when he entered? I don’t think he did.

“Hey Billie?” I questioned him hoping he had been the one to close the door.

“Yeah Deem?” he responded back as he scanned through what else was in the cabinet with mild interest.

“Did you close the door when you walked in here?”

“No. Why do you ask?”

“I ask because it’s closed now.”

“What? Must have been the hinges closing on themselves. You better open it; this room needs the air when it can get it.”

“Alright” I commented as I walked over the door and twisted the knob only to find it locked.

“Billie? Can we lock and unlock this specific door from the inside?” I asked just hoping he’d say yes.

“Nope” He replied nonchalantly as he didn’t realize why I was asking yet.

“God Dammit” I muttered in angrily.

That comment made him look up to see what had troubled me.

“Why the curse?” he asked as his eyebrows slanted towards each other to form the facial expression of confusion.

“The fucking door is fucking locked! How are we going to get out?!? We’re gonna die in here and no one will ever find us!!” I shouted as I started to panic.

I never said staying calm was my sort of thing.

“Whoa! Deem! Keep calm! It’s alright! It’ll be fine!” he reasoned as he came over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and started kissing my neck tenderly in an attempt to calm me down.

Damn did he know how to work me. He literally melted me into butter in a matter of seconds.

“Better?” he asked silently as he leaned up slightly to whisper into my ear.

“Uh yeahh...” I managed to mutter as he lightly bit onto my ear and slowly started kissing his way down my jaw line.

He reached down and wrapped my arms around his ass and placed his own around my neck and pulled me into a deep kiss.

As capacity in my pants began to decrease by the second, I slammed him roughly into the wall and ground our growing erections together, causing a multitude of moan and groans to flow from both our mouths and into our kiss.

He ran his hand up underneath my shirt and lifted it off from my body as I had done to him less than a half hour ago.

I proceeded to do the same to him as he fumbled with the button on my pants.

Once he was satisfied with both of us without any more clothing needing to be shed, he took his turn and pushed me onto the floor.

Our lips slammed together as he placed himself on top of me. The feel of his tongue running along mine with the heat of his dick burning my stomach, I couldn’t help but thrust upward in hope for some sort of contact to reach my own cock.

Billie pulled away grinning wickedly. He knew what I had tried to do, and he knew just how to solve my need for friction.

He lifted himself slightly and positioned himself on top of my rock hard tip.

He looked down at me with those beautiful, glistening jade green eyes and our eyes told each other how much we both wanted what was to ensue. 

He lowered himself slowly and moaned softly as he reached my base.

He nodded slowly to let me know that he was ready and adjusted.

He gently moved up and I thrust upward and soon our bodies where moving in rhythm. 

The more moans that came from his mouth and the louder he lustily cried my name, the faster I slammed into his beautiful, tight ass.

The higher the octave that left his lips, the more deliriously he rode me.

One of my hands left the death grip I had on his hips and I started pumping him as I felt myself reaching climax.

This just made him scream in pleasure even louder. 

I continued jacking him off and listening to the sounds of this amazing sex until he released his load onto my abdomen and his last moan escaped his perfect lips. 

As he screamed my name for the last time as he came, I released my own seed deep into his ass.

Oh God … Never had I ever thought sex with this exceptional man would ever be as amazing as what I had just experience and will never forget.

This was my last thought as he fell on top of me and cuddled into my chest as we both passed out from pleasurable exhaustion.

 

\------------------------------------- An hour later ---------------------------------------

 

I stirred slightly and moaned lightly as I opened my eyes just enough to figure out my surroundings.

What Happened? Ughh … I’m so fucking tired … Where ? .. Where am I?

I opened my eyes wider and attempted to sit up only to notice that someone was lying on my chest.

I looked down to see who it was and all of my memory slammed back into my brain as I caught sight of Billie Joe naked and starting to slowly gain conciseness. 

I remained on the floor recalling the previous events of the day as I watched him uncurl himself, stretch, yawn, and caress my chest.

As he nuzzled his head into my neck he opened his eyes and gave me the most rewarding smile I have ever received.

“Hey,” he whispered into my ear and leaned up and kissed my neck.

“Hi,” I sighed as I smiled in content.

“How long have we been out?”

“Ummm I’m not sure.”

I reached over to the side where my pants had wound up and reached into my pocket and pulled my iPod out of it. After a couple of seconds of waiting for my eyes to adjust to the sudden bright light of its screen, my clock indicated that we had been out for about an hour.

“About an hour,” I told him as I slid my iPod back into my jean pocket so I could regain sight of the area around myself. 

“Holy shit. Everyone probably thinks we died,” he replied as he let out a chuckle and moved himself into a sitting position.

“Probably.”

“Well, since we’re still stuck in here, what do you want to do?”

“Not that I wanna be a dick, but how about you explain to me how you’re not cheating.”

“Ughhhhh… Do I have to?” he exasperated as he ran his hand down his face.

“You told me you would explain, so I’d kinda like an explanation.”

“Fine - I guess it won’t kill me.”

He scooted himself over to where I had also sat up and looped his arm into mine and leaned his head on my shoulder.

He took a slow, deep breath and sighed.

“So, you know Adrienne right?” he inquired.

“Kinda hard to not know the wife of the sexiest man alive,” I replied not sure where this was going to go.

“Haha. Thanks. Anyway, I have another question, do you know Jason White?”

“Sure do.”

“Well, a couple weeks ago, I was at home with Mike and Tre. The previous night I had just learned of you and your bands existence. I became crazy obsessed basically and ended up staying up half the night listening to your music, watching YouTube videos, and looking at pictures of you and your band. Mostly of pictures of you though,” he confessed as a blush started to become noticeable on his face.

“Go on,” I encouraged him smiling lightly at his cute embarrassment.

“In the midst of that night, I hadn’t realized that Addie hadn’t checked in on me. So, I went to see if her car was in the driveway – which it wasn’t. I decided to call her, to y’know make sure she was okay. Not to get into anything too specific, but she sounded distracted and told me she was at Mike’s house hanging out with Brittany, Mike’s wife.”

“Yes, I know Brittany.”

“From there, I called Mike and asked him if Addie was   
there, and she wasn’t, just like I suspected. The next day   
I called her a multitude of times and tried to make a communication with her any way I could, but none of them worked. Mike and Tre had decided to come over to try to calm me down, but they didn’t really help. Then I admitted to them why I was so concerned about her whereabouts.”

“What did you admit to them?”

“I confessed that I had reason to believe that Addie was cheating on me.”

“Nooooo…. Oh God! NO! It wasn’t with …”

“Yes…. I tried to run out of my house to try to get away   
from everything and there they were in my driveway. Hugging and kissing and just having a jolly good time deceiving me. I was so heartbroken that Mike and Tre had to drag me out my back door.”

“I can’t believe it Billie! I’m … I’m so sorry.” I said to him as I took him into my arms.

“So in short, I told Addie I knew about her and Ja ... Jason, and she got pissed and left. Next thing I knew she had divorcement papers ready for me to sign for her tomorrow.”

“Oh, Billie Joe! I’m so sorry. I wish I could help you in some way.”

“You’ve helped me enough by showing me that someone who doesn’t have to care about me still does.”

“This is nothing. I care about you because you’re worth caring about.”

“Deem?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you know any guitarists that know all the Green Day songs that we play on tour?”

“Why?”

“Well, since I never want to see Jason ever again, we’re gonna need a new person to take his place.”

“I know all the songs! I could help you guys! Please!!”

“Are you sure? ‘Cause y’ know, you’d play as the opening band, and then you’d have to play the whole concert with us. Are you sure you’d be able to play that long without... oh I don’t know… dying?”

“With you around, I don’t think I would have the guts to die.”

“Well, if you can do it, then I know Mike and I would love to welcome you to the team, and Tre will love to welcome you to the family once he learns what you just have.”

“Ohhhhh now I get it. That’s why Mike was all over your   
ass about telling Tre that you aren’t cheating. …. Wait…. Does Tre think that you’re having an affair with me?”

“That’d be my best guess.”

“Oh shit.”

“I know right.”

“When are you going to tell him?”

“The next time he and I are alone. Oh, and Deem?”

“Yes Billie?”

“Would you … maybe would you come with me to the divorce signing tomorrow? Y’know, just as emotional support and stuff.”

“I’d love to Billie.”

Suddenly a voice came from the door that was now open.

“Have any fun?” someone inquired.


	13. The One That I Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unrevised

My eyes expanded like a balloon as they flew up to the figure standing in the space between the previously locked door and the door post. Irritation and anger hit me as I recognized the dick standing in the door way.

“MIKE!” I screamed, and grabbed my nearest clothing item to throw over Deem and I.

“Nice to see you too, Billie,” he responded lightly, a smirk spread across his lips.

“Were you the one who locked the door?!” Deem asked Mike as he slid his pants on to further hide what obviously happened here.

“Yes I did; I also took the liberty of taking everyone else out for coffee while you both had fun. I got you both mochas,” Mike replied as he entered the room, revealing the two coffee cups in his hands.

Mike walked over to the desk, avoiding the clothes still strewn about the room. He set down the coffees, bent over, and picked up Deem‘s shirt and threw it at him. 

He walked over to the opposite end of the room, picked up my shirt, and threw it over to me. 

“So, is Deem ready to sign the contract?” he questioned me as Deem and I pulled on the remainder of our clothing.

I turned over to face Mike with Deem to my back and told him, “Yeah, I suppose. Just, let us, y’know, tidy up.”

“‘Kay, I’ll let myself out and go tell the rest that you’ll both be back in the meeting room in about five minutes.” 

With that, Mike gave a little wave, a smirk still gracing his facial features, and walked back to the door. He shut it behind him before walking back to the meeting room where all of our friends were waiting for us. 

All but Mike not knowing what had happened while they had innocently went out for coffee.

I slowly turned around to face Deem. I glanced up slightly to see him through my ruffled and messed up hair, another thing to remind me of what had occurred between us. He was staring at the ground, clearly recognizing the awkward situation Mike had created when he walked in on our aftermath of intercourse. 

I knew we had to get going, but I didn’t want to leave like this. My eyes flickered around the room, from wall to wall to find things I knew were there as a reoccurring question perplexed my brain. 

Did Deem regret what we had done?

I looked back toward him, his eyes still focused toward his shoes. He was slightly swaying in place, a sign that he was starting to tense up. I examined his body language. 

He looked as though he was deep in thought, but about what? Was he thinking about me? Was he thinking that he didn’t want to tour with us anymore? 

I can’t take this! I can’t keep kicking myself down. 

“Do you regret it?” I blurted out suddenly into the uneasy space between us.

I stared at him intently as his eyes looked up quickly, piercing into me. His face showed that he was surprised by what I had asked him. He was stunned. His facial expression then turned to confusion.

“Regret what?” he asked me slowly as he tried to figure out what exactly I had asked him.

“It. Us. What we did,” I rambled, trying to not really disclose what I was talking about. 

“You mean?” he inquired, making a quick gesture between us, slightly recovering from my outburst.

“Yeah,” I confirmed as he silently put together what I had bid of him.

“Why? Why would you ask me that?” he queried, eyeing me closely. My eyes focused on my own shoes.

“It’s just that, well, y’know, when Mike came in, well, y’know,” I uttered and looked up at him, embarrassed. I offered him a small, unsure smile while trying to understand why I had asked him that.

He smiled softly back at me, walked over to me, and wrapped his arms around my waist. I blushed and looked up at him as he cupped my face with his hand. 

“Whatever made you think I’d regret falling for you?” he inquired.

I lifted my arms and laid them down around his shoulders to get closer to him.

I looked into his beautiful green and blue eyes. They were glittering with charm; I let myself get lost in them.

It seemed foolish for me to have asked him if he ever regretted the sharing of such an intimate thing. Even more now that I’m in his arms and can see that he really does care for, and possibly love me. I wish I had realized this before I made a complete idiot out of myself. If only I could learn to reflect before I acted.

“I… I really don’t know. It… I feel so stupid for questioning our relationship now,” I told him, and glanced down briefly. I looked up at him when he began to speak again.

“Don’t worry about it Billie. I understand. Everyone’s always saying that love is a confusing thing. It must be true,” he said. My eyes closed as his grip on my waist tightened and he leaned into me, tilted his head down, and placed a soft, caring, and delicate kiss on my lips.

His lips remained near mine and I opened my eyes to see him smiling. His own smile made me smile, and our lips met again with more force.

“I’ll never doubt anything with you ever again, Deem,” I declared, and kissed him again.

He pulled his lips away and we stared at each other contently. 

“Good,” he whispered softly, and brought his head down for one last lingering kiss.

He gently let me go, and I let my arms fall slowly to my sides. 

Deem reached out, took my hand, and kissed it lightly.

“To the meeting room I presume, darling,” he said in a smooth, sexy voice that made me giggle.

“Why yes, sir. Please, lead the way,” I replied with a huge grin on my face.

“But of course Madam,” he imparted.

Deem let go of my hand and I watched him as he leaned over me to grab the contract on the desk that was all forgotten by me. He then grabbed the coffee that Mike had gotten for us, that I had also forgotten about. Damn him and his sexy ways that blank my mind of all knowledge.

Deem could tell I had disregarded the document and coffee since the moment I’d fallen into his arms. I blushed again, and he smiled brightly at me and chuckled.

“Okay, we’re ready now,” he proclaimed, and grasped my hand again.

He led the way towards the door and opened it for me. I stepped though graciously and he followed me. He reached into my pocket, retrieved the keys for the door, and closed and locked it from the outside. 

He slyly slid my keys back into my jean pocket and we clasped hands again.

“Y’know, I didn’t forget about the contract or this Mocha,” I declared, lifting the hand containing my coffee that had been previously handed to me by my beautiful man. "I was seeing if you did."

“Yeah, sure you did Billie Joe. Keep telling yourself that, you cute little shitty liar, you,” he retorted, and gave me a light kiss as we continued toward the room full of our friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so this is where I left off during my original posting of this story so I don't know how long it will be until I will update it, but if you really want an update then let me know.


End file.
